OS : Epouse-moi
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Certaines choses dans ce monde peuvent changer plus d'un homme même aussi infime qu'il soit (YURI/LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Os : Épouse-moi

« J'ai toujours su que je n'ai jamais été comme les autres filles. Je n'étais pas capricieuse, ni vaniteuse ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre ma vie et savourer ma liberté avant que les chaines du mariage me retiennent à jamais à mon bourreau. »

Les guerres avaient défigurés le pays pendant de longues années et elle avait été en plein dedans. Elle avait connue enfant, la perte de sa mère pendant que son père passait son temps à combattre les clans ennemis. Elle avait connue les pénuries, les maladies, la mort qui fut son lot quotidien. Elle se nommait Mana Uchiwa et elle avait à peine 6 ans quand elle perdit toute sa famille au complet.

Sa mère fut tuée lors d'un dommage collatéral, son père mourut lors d'une de ses nombreuses batailles. Elle avait eue aussi un frère plus âgé qu'elle qui mourut suite à une blessure qui s'était infectée. La jeune fille se retrouva seule et orpheline au milieu d'une guerre qu'elle jugeait injuste malgré son jeune âge. Ici, on ne donnait pas cher des orphelins, trop jeunes pour subvenir à leur besoin, ils mourraient bien vite et la guerre empêchait les autres de s'occuper d'eux. Mais elle, elle n'était pas décidée à mourir, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait voir la fin de cette guerre qui avait duré bien que trop longtemps. Et ses efforts payaient, elle grandissait au fil des années. À 16 ans, elle allait combattre avec les autres, elle était tenace et c'était le plus important.

Un soir, à la veille de la trêve définitive entre Senju et Uchiwa, elle se retrouvait face au chef des Senju, Hashirama. Elle n'avait plus à reculer devant lui, sachant que le lendemain Madara, son chef, allait pactiser avec lui. Elle était soulagée, la guerre était fini entre les deux camps comme le chef des Senju l'avait toujours voulu. Il l'avait regardé longuement avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Mais elle ne pouvait le lui rendre, elle ne souriait plus depuis bien des années et il l'avait comprit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'une personne ressentait réellement au fond d'elle. Il la saluait et passait son chemin, au fond d'elle, elle aurait réellement voulut lui parler et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute merci. Merci d'être plus fort que nous, merci d'avoir changé notre tête de mule de chef de direction, merci de nous avoir épargnés.

Le lendemain, la trêve fut signée entre Uchiwa et Senju, un nouvel avenir pouvait enfin s'offrir à eux, donner aux enfants de demain ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Le village se construisait petit à petit, tout le monde y mettait du sien pour construire sa demeure. Mais le frère d'Hashirama, Tobirama Senju avait bouté les Uchiwa en dehors du village dans un quartier spécialement pour eux. Les Uchiwa le prirent très mal au départ d'être bannis des cercles de décisions du village mais Hashirama s'arrangeait pour calmer les choses le temps que tout se mettent correctement en place. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, les gens se méfiaient d'eux tout simplement. Mais elle faisait mine de ne rien savoir et de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait maintenant.

Mais elle ne fut pas tranquille très longtemps.

La jeune femme s'était trouvée de drôles de penchants, elle su très tôt qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à donner de l'amour à un homme bien qu'elle appréciait leurs compagnies. Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir vécu comme un homme pendant la guerre l'avait tout simplement changée. Elle se comportait comme un homme tout en restant dans un physique de femme épanouie. Ce qui attirait les regards de plus d'un, mais elle n'y fit jamais vraiment attention, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Les clans arrivaient petit à petit dans le nouveau village construit dans la vallée, un clan nouvellement arrivé se fit bien remarquer. Il s'agissait du clan Uzumaki, ses membres avaient la particularité d'avoir les cheveux et les yeux rouges et ainsi de manipuler les sceaux même les plus complexes. Une des femmes d'ailleurs était destinée à devenir la femme du futur Hokage, elle était très belle et il avait beaucoup de chance. Mais une fille du clan qui avait le même âge que Mana se distinguait elle aussi. Elle se nommait Moka et c'était la petite sœur de Mito. La jeune femme était assez rebelle et aussi très belle, mais les gens se préféraient dire que sa sœur l'était bien plus.

Un jour, les deux femmes se rencontraient dans le village mais Moka ne la voyait pas d'un bon œil et depuis ce jour, elle passait son temps à la traiter de baka ou tout un tas d'autres mots quand elles se croisaient. Mais Mana se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, après tout, c'était une Uchiwa. Mais un Uchiwa aussi calme qu'elle était assez rare sachant que les hommes s'énervaient assez vite et que les femmes ne se laissaient pas faire non plus. Mais derrière le comportement de l'Uzumaki se cachait bien des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer elle-même. Mais ce qu'elle cachait allait se réveiller.

Mana sentait au fond d'elle que cette journée qui commençait ne serait pas banale, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi une telle impression. Elle traversait le village comme à son habitude pour marcher, elle n'aimait pas rester chez elle sans rien faire. Il y avait peu de monde aujourd'hui, les gens passaient leur journée avec leurs enfants chez eux avant la reprise de l'école le lendemain. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle passait près d'une ruelle déserte et peu accueillante. Et elle entendit la voix de Moka :

- Encore entrain de trainer, baka.

Elle tournait son regard vers elle, elle était lassée de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça :

- Si tu as un problème, viens le régler avec moi une bonne fois pour toute.

- T'as une langue, c'est déjà rassurant.

Elle sortit un kunai et se jetait sur Mana, elle en sortit un aussi et elles commençaient à se battre dans la ruelle. Elles étaient pratiquement à forces égales, mais Mana possédait son sharingan. Au bout de quelques minutes, Moka se retrouvait sur le dos et Mana était au-dessus d'elle. Elle la bloquait et la regardait, elle désactivait ses sharingans :

- Alors, je suis toujours une baka ?

Moka la regardait, son regard était comme remplit d'amour et d'admiration devant elle. Elle se mit à rire puis, elle passait ses bras autour du coup de la ténébreuse et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mana fut surprit par son geste mais ne la repoussait pas pour autant. C'était une sensation agréable pour elle, une sensation qu'elle ne retrouverait pas avec un homme. Alors c'est là qu'elle su qu'elle était destinée à aimer une femme. Elle répondit à son baiser ne se contrôlant plus. Moka reculait sa tête et la regardait :

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu m'insultais, c'était pour repousser loin de toi ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

- Oui et maintenant, tu le sais.

Mana se mit à sourire, ce jour-là était un jour spécial comme elle l'avait ressentit le matin même en quittant sa maison. Ses intuitions ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Mais les couples comme elles étaient assez mal vu à cette époque et même encore aujourd'hui, elles allaient devoir se cacher pour consumer leur idylle.

Les jours passaient et les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient régulièrement, c'était devenu un rituel. Elles en coulaient des jours heureux, jusqu'au jour ou tout bascula. Tobirama demanda la main de Moka au chef de famille qui la lui donnait immédiatement. La jeune fille n'avait même pas son mot à dire là-dessus. Quant à Mana, ce fut Madara qui ne lui laissa pas le choix de se marier avec lui. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient piégées d'un destin qu'elles ne souhaitaient pas. Ensemble, elles échafaudèrent un plan pour échapper un temps soit peu à ça.

Et ce fut ainsi, qu'une nuit, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le village pendant que leurs futurs époux dormaient à poing fermé. Elles couraient toutes les deux dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha pour s'éloigner le plus possible des lieux. Plus elles s'éloigneraient, moins ils auraient de chance de les localiser avec les chiens. Au bout de quelques heures, quand le jour pointait, elles trouvèrent une grotte assez isolée des chemins de terres. Elles seraient surement tranquille ici, le temps de se reposer et de repartir la nuit suivante. Mana se coucha sur le dos et regardait le plafond de la grotte :

- Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec un homme comme lui.

- Moi aussi, ils sont tous les deux brutaux. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi que je veux.

Moka à califourchon sur Mana et se penchait pour l'embrasser, la ténébreuse y répondit comme toujours. Mais Moka voulait aller plus loin, elle voulait profiter de ce moment avec elle. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou, la ténébreuse soupirait de plaisir, c'était nouveau pour elle. Elle continuait sur sa lancer et passait sa langue, Mana sursauta mais la laissait continuer. Moka se redressait et défit la tunique de son amante pour finalement la mettre nue. La ténébreuse tremblait mais les mains chaudes de l'Uzumaki la rassurait et elle se laissait faire. Elle voulut faire profiter sa compagne de la même chose mais Moka semblait avoir un caractère de dominante et refusait ses mains. Alors l'Uchiwa se laissa faire et fermait les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir. Elle sentait les pouces de Moka passer sur ses seins, elle haletait sous ses caresses, elle aimait ça. De ce que ses mains avaient touchés, la bouche le terminait. Elle gémissait sous les coups de langue de sa partenaire qui étaient plus qu'exquis. Mana passait sa main dans les cheveux de la rouquine qui descendait de plus en plus bas. La ténébreuse se remit à trembler de plus belle, son ventre était sensible et plus bas l'était encore bien plus.

La rousse passait un doigt sur le clitoris de Mana, effet immédiat, elle se tendit. Elle continuait de passer son doigt dessus et la jeune Uchiwa se mit à gémir. La rouquine se mit à sourire et passait sa langue dessus. Mana était en extase, jamais on ne lui avait fait ça. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts à chaque passage de langue. Moka décidait d'aller encore plus loin avec elle. Elle léchait ses doigts, l'Uchiwa la regardait avec un air entre intrigué et excité. Puis, elle enfonçait un doigt en elle. Mana se mit à crier de douleur, elle avait sentit quelque chose se briser en elle :

- À partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus mal mon ange.

Elle commençait à faire des va et viens avec son doigt et léchait en même temps. La ténébreuse agrippait sa tête avec une main et de l'autre, elle serrait le poing. Puis, la rousse entrait deux et trois doigts en elle. Le jeu avait duré quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne jouisse sous ses caresses. C'était tout juste excellent. Elle décrispait ses poings après sa jouissance, elle se sentait bien, même plus que bien. Moka remonta vers elle et l'embrassait :

- Alors, ça fait quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu vas y gouter toi aussi.

La rousse se mit à sourire comme une enfant gâtée, elle avait attendu ça avec impatience depuis des jours.

Après avoir fait goûter à son amante les mêmes joies qu'elle lui avait procurées, Mana se couchait sur elle et l'embrassait encore. Les deux femmes étaient épuisées de la nuit mais d'avoir fait l'amour les avaient encore plus cassées. Elles s'endormirent rapidement dans un sommeil mérité.

Madara et Tobirama s'étaient mit d'accord pour les retrouver. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une simple fugue et qu'ils allaient vite les retrouver. Ils avaient tort sur la première supposition, ce n'était pas une simple fugue mais ils avaient raison sur la deuxième. Étant tous deux des hommes de guerres puissants, ils connaissaient toutes les combines. Et à la tomber de la nuit, ils trouvèrent la grotte. Ils ne firent pas de bruits pour les surprendre. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent était bien pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas encore réveillées de leur fatigue, Mana était encore couchée sur Moka, nues toutes les deux. Ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de leurs fugues. Les deux femmes s'aimaient, mais eux, ça les répugnait bien que c'était le fantasme secret des hommes de voir deux femmes ensemble dans ces moments là. Madara fut prit d'une grosse colère, pour lui, c'était comme si elle l'avait trompée même avec une femme. Tobirama n'en pensait pas moins mais pourtant c'était bien eux qui avaient cassé leur idylle. Madara s'approchait d'elle et tirait Mana par le bras, ce qui la réveilla brusquement. Elle se mit à crier, Moka se réveilla aussi et les regardait, elle ne supportait pas de voir sa compagne dans cette position aussi indélicate. Nue ou non, elle voulut sauter sur Madara pour le faire lâcher. Mais Tobirama la maintenue à son tour, elles étaient faite comme des rats :

- On va régler ça ; dit Madara.

- Plus jamais vous ne vous verrez ; dit Tobirama.

Elles furent endormies contre leurs grés, maintenant, leur espoir de fuite était perdu.

Quelques jours après cet incident, les deux femmes furent mariées à leur compagnon respectif. Personne ne fut au courant de leur fuite et de leur amour qualifié de bestial. Mais les deux femmes avaient le cœur brisé, plus elles étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre, plus elles déprimaient. C'était inconcevable pour elles de vivre ça. Mais leurs compagnons se fichaient bien de cela, ce qui leurs importaient était de leur faire l'amour pour qu'elles puissent engendrer leurs futurs enfants et que la lignée ne s'épuise pas. Il fallait aussi qu'elles soient de bonnes épouses, les satisfaire devait être leur priorité, mais elles ne voulaient pas.

Les mois passèrent mais rien de ce que voulaient les deux hommes se réalisèrent. Ils étaient bien frustrés mais elles l'étaient bien plus. Mais plus pour bien longtemps.

Comme souvent, Mana allait au temple Nakano pour prier le saint-patron, c'était un devoir pour elle de le faire. Lors d'une prière, une voix féminine l'interpellait, celle de Moka. Elle avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance de Tobirama et avait courut jusqu'ici. Mana courut vers elle et l'embrassait aussi longuement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lui avait manquée, tellement manquée :

- Viens, il faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite !

- Mais ils vont nous retrouver.

- Pas si on part en bord de mer, on prendra un bateau et on fuira le pays.

Elle ne disait pas non, l'idée l'attirait bien plus qu'autre chose. Moka lui prit la main et elles désertèrent encore une fois le village.

Elles avaient courut et marchés pendant près de deux jours avant d'apercevoir les cotes maritimes. Elles arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise, une étendue bleue s'étendait à perte de vue devant elles :

- C'est tellement beau.

- Oui, quand on aura traversé, on pourra y vivre au bord et rien ne nous empêchera de vivre notre amour.

Mana tenait toujours sa main, oui, elles y seront tellement mieux toutes les deux. Mais comme elles s'en doutaient, ils les avaient suivis. Ils arrivèrent derrière elles :

- Vous ne partirez jamais d'ici !

- Alors, nous ne retournerons jamais avec vous.

Mana regardait une dernière fois la mer :

- Oui, ça aurait pu être un beau rêve.

Moka serrait encore plus sa main et elles se mirent à courir vers le bord de la falaise :

- Non Mana ! ; hurla Madara.

Mais c'était bien trop tard, les deux filles s'envolèrent de terre pour entamer leur chute libre. Elles retombèrent bien vite en bas sur le dos. Elles se regardaient encore même si elles étaient mortes sur le coup. Leurs mains étaient toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre, elles s'aimaient à en mourir.


	2. Chapitre 2: Réponses Auteur à lecteurs

**Réponses aux avis Auteur à Lecteurs :**

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidée de faire une sorte de FAQ pour répondre aux avis que je recevais. Bon, pour l'heure, je n'en ai que trois mais comme on dit, arrive à point qui sait attendre, je ne désespère pas à ce point là!**

* * *

><p><strong>Os Épouse-moi :<strong>

**_Michikoo :_** Merci beaucoup, à l'occasion quand j'aurais le temps je pencherais sur un nouvel OS.


End file.
